


Reflections

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Dom Severus Snape, Magic Mirrors, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Severus Snape uses the mirror that shows him his soulmate to spy on Lily Evans for a bit of relaxation.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
Author’s Note: So, this is meant to give you creepy feels, because Snape is being really gross here. Moreover, in addition to being a peeping creeper, he’s thinking of dominating Lily without caring about how she might really feel about things. This is a known problem in the kinkster community, one that was made worse by the stupid books that a bunch of people thought were how we really are.

(^^)  
**Reflections**  
(^^)

Severus Snape didn’t pay any mind to the way his hands shook as he reached for the sheet he had draped over his soul-mirror. That reaction was normal for him. He tried to limit his time before the mirror to only days when he had nothing pressing to do. Watching his beloved Lily was a guilty pleasure that he knew he would never tire of, and it always inevitably led to the same conclusion. It was the anticipation that was making his hands shake, nothing more.

The tarnished and blackened frame of the mirror did nothing to distract from the image within. As he had come to expect from these sessions, his soulmate was just starting to wake up. Severus moved the mirror into the position he had found worked best for his planned activity as Lily stretched in the mirror. Then he set to work on arranging the pillows on his bed and the supplies that he was sure to need for a nice leisurely climb towards his peak.

By the time Lily was stumbling to the tiny bathroom of her apartment, Severus was ready and reclining against the stack of pillows against his headboard.

His eyes feasted on the pale skin of his soulmate as she shed her pajamas. He wanted to lick every single freckle, especially the ones in the cluster on her left buttocks. He groaned as he thought about how she might react to that. She had barely spoken to him since their fifth year, but in his head, she had forgiven him for that damn slip of the tongue. In his head, she knew that he was watching her undress and was teasing him with this strip show instead of merely undressing to take care of her daily ablations.

Knowing that he was going to need it, he grabbed the bottle of the slick potion he had created just for these occasions. He was generous with it because the last thing he wanted to do was fumble with a cork while distracted by passion. It was better for things to be too slick _now_ than too dry _later_. Also the excess helped him imagine that he was in the scene with his soulmate as she showered, something that she would probably never allow because of that git who had turned her from him.

Severus shoved away the memory of Potter showing off the tiny hand mirror that was his soul-mirror as Lily rolled her eyes behind him. She had smiled the whole time her boyfriend had been bragging, but Severus had noted that she had not shown off her own mirror. He was certain, even if he couldn’t prove it, that it was because her own mirror showed Severus. Someday, _someday_, Severus was going to make that git pay and then Lily will be his, as she was always meant to be.

Meanwhile, Severus would have these stolen moments.

His hand felt like heaven as he wrapped it around his length. How much better would it be if it were Lily’s instead, though? He would probably need to teach her how to do it the way he liked, how to do a little twist at the root instead of the head. She might resist, thinking (as she always did) that she knew better than him. He would be forced to take action to clarify things for her. Severus groaned as he twisted his hand at the bottom of his stroke. Lily’s ass would look stunning turned a shade that matched her fiery hair. His hand sped up as he imagined how she would get teary from his slaps. Maybe he would plunge into her no-doubt sloppy cunt after he had done turned her ass red.

Maybe he would press his chest against her back and whisper in her ear about how good a slut she was for her _master_. She would likely deny it, but Severus knew that she would love that treatment. After all, she was his soulmate. They were matched by fate, and of course, they would match in every way. Besides, after playing so hard to get, Lily did need to be taught a lesson or two about her place in the world. He couldn’t have her thinking that she had any right to just tease him like this, after all.

He stroked himself faster as his ecstasy climbed higher. In the mirror, Lily was finishing her morning shower. With perfunctorily motions, she twisted her long hair into a towel before using another to dry the rest of her body. He imagined bending her over the sink and shoving in without any warning. He panted at the idea, feeling his balls pulling up against him.

Severus reached his peak as Lily began to apply lotion to her thighs. In his head, the thick, white lotion was his ejaculation, and she was rubbing it in as a show that she accepted his rightful domination of her beautiful body. He couldn’t wait until the day that his fantasies were real, when he was watching all this from the same room as Lily rather through a soul-mirror.

The painful twinge of a Summons interrupted his afterglow, reminding him that the Dark Lord had promised that Severus would be allowed to keep whatever pets he wanted of the known Muggle-borns once they were successful. He gave the mirror one last look before draping the sheet back over it. As he dressed, he thought about that promise.

She would look so good with a collar.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
Individual Challenges: Two Cakes!; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; In a Flash; Themes & Things A [Love]; Feeling So Logical []; Old Shoes; Interesting Times; Minerva’s Migraine; Seeds; Sett to Destroy (Y); Slytherin MC; Misunderstood  
House: Hufflepuff  
Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 02  
Subject (Task No.): Health & Fitness (Task #4: Write about someone trying to climb something.)  
Other Hogwarts Challenges: Romance Awareness [D12] (Mirror Shows Soulmate) (Secrets); Insane Prompt Challenge [913] (Jealous); 365 [11] (Mirror); Scavenger Hunt [65] (Write a fic featuring your NOTP); Galleon Club (Mirror)  
Representation(s): Snape Being Gross  
Bonus Challenges: In the Trench; Muck & Slime; Second Verse (Lovely Coconuts; Lock & Key; Unwanted Advice; Persistence Still); Chorus (Tomorrow’s Shade; Peddling Pots; Fizzy Lemonade)  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: HoSE (Sanctuary); TY (n/a); CM (Brier; Unilateral); SN (Rail; Negate)  
Word Count: 919


End file.
